


au paradis [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom!Shane, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Top!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Ryan and Shane have been together for months now, but somehow a little detail about Shane escaped Ryan. And so they decide to make up for it.





	au paradis [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [au paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572116) by [sessrumnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessrumnir/pseuds/sessrumnir). 



> While this is not officially a sequel to "you get me closer to god" and no knowledge of that (pod)fic is needed to enjoy this, I do consider them to take place in the same universe.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/au%20paradis.mp3) | 19:16 | 13.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Paradies_ by Sade

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
